Beautiful Day
by St. Black Rose
Summary: Preview: Es un día hermoso… No dejes que se valla. Lentamente caminamos decididos hacia nuestro propio final. ¿Es esto lo que llaman atarse la soga al cuello? /Dedicado a MxM's Holic y a Matt77. Feliz aniversario.


Beautiful Day

Preview: Es un día hermoso… No dejes que se valla. Lentamente caminamos decididos hacia nuestro propio final. ¿Es esto lo que llaman atarse la soga al cuello? /Dedicado a MxM's Holic y a Matt77. Feliz aniversario.

**Hola a todos los lectores y personas que lean esto. En verdad, no soy muy buena añadiendo estas notas de autor así que dejaré un par de comentarios. Este fic está dedicado a MxM's Holic y a Matt77. Los felicito por su largo e increíblemente hermoso aniversario de 12 meses, un año. Éste fic lo tengo escrito desde creo que el mes pasado ajajaja. No quería retrasarme después con mi regalo para ustedes, en verdad les quería dar algo y en estos momentos, solo tengo palabras para ustedes dos.**

**¡Feliz aniversario!**

**-St.**

**P.D.: La historia quedó algo cursi, lo sé... No me hago responsable de posibles ataques de diabetes, o por exámenes de sangre con el azúcar alta eé. Disfruten.**

**P.D.D.: Mientras leen, les recomiendo que vayan escuchando la canción. -Beautiful Day - U2-.**

Canción en _cursiva_

Matt en letras normales

Mello en **negrita**

**Nota: Algunas partes en no se le aplica esto, como en los pensamientos y en el diálogo, donde hay una narración en omnipresente.**

* * *

><p>Lentamente caminamos decididos hacia nuestro propio final. ¿Es esto lo que llaman atarse la soga al cuello? Si lo es, me alegra estar atándola a mi cuello junto a ti… A pesar de que tú también haces lo mismo.<p>

_The heart is a bloom__  
><em>_Shoots up through the stony ground__  
><em>_There's no room__  
><em>_No space to rent in this town_

No podemos ir a ningún lugar. No podemos escapar. Nuestros corazones florecen mientras la distancia se va haciendo cada vez más grande. No quiero que estés lejos. No quiero apartarme de ti y no te quiero dejar ir. No hay espacio para tantos en esta ciudad y se que lo que hacemos es por el bien del mundo. ¿Pero no podrías ser un poco más egoísta y querer estar conmigo por el resto de tus días?

_You're out of luck__  
><em>_And the reason that you had to care_

Supongo que la suerte no está de mi lado. Tomas tu arma, tu chocolate y te preparas para partir. ¿Podrías decir al menos esas palabras que he estado esperando todo este tiempo? ¿Podrías decir nuevamente que me amas? Sé que no lo dirás, no lo dirás porque si lo haces, no querrás seguir adelante. Te detendrás y te olvidarás de todos tus planes. No quiero que te arrepientas. Ésta es una oportunidad única… Pero hay otros medios ¿Sabes?

_The traffic is stuck__  
><em>_And you're not moving anywhere__  
><em>

A la final, me resigné a entrar en el auto. Guardé mi última partida. Puse mi canción favorita en la radio, pero tan baja, que los susurros del viento y la velocidad a la que manejaba no permitían que se escuchara. Reí de mis idioteces.

Por lo menos no encontré tráfico. Podré intentar escapar. A pesar de que ambos sabemos que no podremos escapar del destino que hemos elegido. Estás atrapado. No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Y yo tampoco. Dudo mucho que mi cuerpo logre aguantar tantas balas. ¿Con cuántas armas me apuntan? ¿Acaso soy una amenaza tan grande?

* * *

><p><em>You thought you'd found a friend<em>_  
><em>_To take you out of this place_

Desde ese día, desde el día que te conocí… Supe que tú serías quién me sacaría de aquí. Tenías y tienes esa habilidad, esa capacidad para envolver a la gente a tu extraño modo. La primera impresión que causabas era intimidación. Quizá, ahí en la Wammy's House todos teníamos un cerebro más desarrollado que los demás niños de nuestras edades y quizá hasta más desarrollado que el de los mayores. Pero los sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos, pues el corazón no tiene nada que ver con la mente.

Aunque para ser sincero, la primera vez que te vi sentí fascinación. Eras un león atrapado en un circo y necesitabas salir de ahí…

_Someone you could lend a hand__  
><em>_In return for grace__  
><em>

Y por supuesto, lograste salir como un ave. Eras alguien que a lo largo del tiempo y de los años se había ganado mi respeto, mi aprecio, mi cariño. Confiaba en ti y tú en mí. Haría lo que fuera por retornarte todo lo que me has dado. Pues has sido mi todo… Y ahora me he quedado con nada. ¿Irónico no?

_It's a beautiful day__  
><em>_Sky falls, you feel like__  
><em>_It's a beautiful day__  
><em>_Don't let it get away__  
><em>

'Es un día hermoso'. Fue lo que pensé aquella vez. La noche nos iluminaba con sus estrellas y la luna era testigo de nuestro escape. Corrimos por las calles y evadimos a todos. Éramos intocables, inalcanzables. Supe que jamás te dejaría ir, o al menos, intentaría no dejarte ir como a las memorias de ese día. Fue un nuevo comienzo para ambos y dependíamos totalmente el uno del otro… Éramos tan jóvenes...

* * *

><p><em>You're on the road<em>_  
><em>_But you've got no destination_

**Matt, ya estás en camino… Pero no tienes a donde ir. Quizá, debí darte un destino menos cruel, una muerte tranquila. 'Lo siento', me susurro a mí mismo, queriendo decírtelo a ti, en tu cara. Ya no había vuelta atrás, era demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué morir por algo así? Podríamos haber enviado el mundo a la perdición… Pero decidimos hacernos los héroes de algo que nadie nunca sabrá. ¿Patético no?**

_You're in the mud__  
><em>_In the maze of her imagination__  
><em>

**Y ya estás atascado. Entre miles de balas que se clavan en tu piel y te hacen caer sin vida al frío y gélido asfalto. Tornándose cálido por el líquido rojo que brota de tus heridas. Imagino que mueres con una sonrisa, que le das una última calada al último cigarrillo que tendrás en tu vida… o lo que quedaba de ella. Me hubiese gustado darte un último beso.**

_You love this town__  
><em>_Even if that doesn't ring true__  
><em>_You've been all over__  
><em>_And it's been all over you__  
><em>

**Amabas ésta ciudad. Siempre lo decías cuando observabas las fotos. Sabía que te encantaba este país… De aquí salían tus consolas y tus niñerías. Niñerías que te hacían único y que me hacían amarte. ****Y quizá… Ya no sea tan cierto. Quizá ahora odias este lugar. ****¿Tendremos una tumba al menos? Nadie se preocupa por personas como nosotros… ****¿Triste no?**

_It's a beautiful day__  
><em>_Don't let it get away__  
><em>_It's a beautiful day__  
><em>

**Irónicamente, es un día hermoso. El cielo despejado y el sol calándose entre las nubes, dando ese hermoso color que me recuerda tu cabello. Si ya estás muerto, supongo que me estás observando. ¿Eres un ángel? Pues deberías estar allá cantando los coros… Sería divertido ver a **_**mi cachorro**_** en pañales… Mierda… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?**

* * *

><p><em>Touch me<em>_  
><em>_Take me to that other place__  
><em>_Teach me__  
><em>_I know I'm not a hopeless case__  
><em>

**Y ya había llegado a ese lugar, era hora de cumplir con lo que era mi deber, era hora de cumplir con el sacrificio que habías hecho, de hacer que tu esfuerzo valga la pena… ¿Pero sabes qué? El fuego abrazador es helado a comparación con el calor que me haces sentir.**

**Quizá sea una ilusión, quizá ya me volví loco y ahora estoy alucinando. Pero aun así, extiendo mi mano hacia esa figura, la cual creo que eres tú. Tócame y llévame a ese otro lugar, así sea al infierno se que a tu lado sería el paraíso. Y enséñame a amarte como se debe, enséñame a quererte y a demostrarte mi cariño como se debe… Sé que no soy un caso perdido.**

* * *

><p><em>See the world in green and blue<em>_  
><em>_See China right in front of you__  
><em>_See the canyons broken by cloud__  
><em>_See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out__  
><em>_See the Bedouin fires at night__  
><em>_See the oil fields at first light__  
><em>_And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth__  
><em>_After the flood all the colors came out__  
><em>

**Ver el mundo desde tus ojos verdes y desde mis ojos azules. No es tan diferente después de todo pues a la final, sé que somos iguales. ¿No son hermosas esas imágenes que pasan frente a nuestros ojos en nuestro último segundo de vida? ¿Mail, tú también las puedes ver?**

_It was a beautiful day__  
><em>_Don't let it get away__  
><em>_Beautiful day__  
><em>

¿Y para qué mentir? Fue un día triste… Más fue hermoso. Valla acto de valentía más estúpido. Todo para morir como unos idiotas. Todo para terminar muriendo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ahora sujetas mi mano y ésta vez, no te dejaré ir. Te prometo que podremos ver otros días más hermosos en esta eternidad. Hasta que nos toque renacer…

Pero Mihael, promete que en la próxima vida, no habrán más misiones suicidas.

_Touch me__  
><em>_Take me to that other place__  
><em>_Reach me__  
><em>_I know I'm no__t a hopeless case__  
><em>

Es gracioso. Puedo recordar nuestra primera vez juntos. Supongo que esa fue la primera vez que lo hice. Tus manos eran frías y bajaban con lentitud. Tus ojos fijos en mí y presos de una lujuria casi tangible. Me llevaste a otro lugar, alcanzamos el límite. Y a pesar de que me llamabas santurrón… No era un caso tan perdido.

_What you don't have you don't need it now__  
><em>_What you don't know you can feel it somehow__  
><em>_What you don't have you don't need it now__  
><em>_Don't need it now_

Y todos esos caprichos, todas las cosas a las cuales nos atamos en nuestra vida humana, ya no los necesitas. '_No más chocolates para ti, no mas cigarrillos y videojuegos para mí_'. La inseguridad que sentías en ese último instante ha desaparecido, ahora sin saber por qué, sabes cómo terminará todo. Perdimos muchas cosas, pero ahora no las necesitamos… '_No las necesitamos, Mello_' pues ahora nos tenemos a nosotros, no necesitamos más nada.

**- Mail…** -Dijo Mello en una voz suave, ronca. Casi inaudible.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, sujetándole con cariño de la mano.

**- Te amo.** –Su mirada penetrante estaba clavada en los ojos de su amado, sintiendo como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y como el ojiverde le miraba atónito. Al fin habían logrado pronunciar las palabras que había retenido por tanto tiempo.

- Yo también te amo. –Respondió Matt, curvando sus labios para formar una sonrisa. Sujetó fuertemente la mano de su amado, queriendo decirle que siempre estaría ahí para él.

_It w__as a beautiful day_


End file.
